


Smoke Filled Room

by suchaehwa



Series: Peter Mills-centric [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My baby Peter, Peter Mills centric, Protective Casey, Protective Chief Boden, Protective Severide, Team Bonding, Team as Family, high on local anesthesia, hurt Peter Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaehwa/pseuds/suchaehwa
Summary: When Peter gets stuck on the second floor of a building with a pair of civilians he doesn't think much of it, not until the door starts caving in and the only way out is the window. He realizes how bad the situation was, but only after he's fallen out of the window.





	Smoke Filled Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The smoke is turning a dangerous black and Peter knows that he has to get out soon before it flashes and he gets caught in it, but as always his heroic side takes over and it lands him standing trying to get a jammed door up to get to the people inside. 

Seemingly no matter how much he pushes the door it doesn't seem to be budging one bit and he draws the conclusion that they must have blocked it with a desk or something from the inside. 

“This is the Chicago fire department, call out!” he shouts loudly and hopes that they can hear him through the mask and the flames engulfing the building. 

“We’re in here!” they call from behind the door and Peter bangs at it for good measure, “you need to move whatever it is you've got blocking the door otherwise I can't get in and help you!” the heat behind him is getting hotter and he knows that the fire is getting closer. He feels a small panic growing in his chest but knows that as long as there are people inside it's his job to get them to safety, no matter the risks. 

He hears a rumbling from inside and the door shakes with it so he assumes that they’re moving whatever it is they've got blocking it, seconds later the door cracks open and he pushes it open in a haste and takes a look around the room. There's smoke leaking into the room but otherwise it seems intact and safe from the flames, he moves past the couple inside towards the window and looks out to see where in the building he is exactly. 

He sees Chief Boden waiting expectantly at the front exit of the building and a second later lieutenant Casey is rushing out with a woman over his shoulders. 

He turns back to the couple in a hurry who he sees are huddling in a corner and the door is wide open “you didn't close the door!?” she shouts incredulously at them and they seem to cower at his angry tone. Both the flames have now caught to the carpet and are slowly making their way toward the window where he and the couple is standing. 

He sprints across the room quickly and shuts the door with haste but the flames are already licking at the walls and turning green wallpaper into black. 

He realizes now why they blocked the door as he holds it against the pressure of the flames, it's barely hanging on its hinges and if he lets it go he knows it'll fly like a rocket. 

He grunts in frustration and grabs is radio, “Chief! I've got two civilians on the second floor in the left wing of the building and a door that's about to fly off its hinges, I need a ladder quickly!” 

He hears the stairs crash from where he came up and knows in that moment that the only exit is the window.

“Chief I need that ladder now! The stairs have collapsed and there's no other way out!” amidst all the background noise he hears Boden’s curse and knows that the situation is getting bad real quick.

The door rattles with the force of the flames and Peter means his entire body weight against it to keep it from caving in them. The checks on the couple again and sees them huddling by the closed window and he really wants to go over there and smack them both for being so stupid but if he does that help kill them all so he settles for yelling at them. 

“Open the window!” he shouts in earnest as he sees the flames on the walls catching to the man’s sleeve. The woman screams and covers her face like not seeing it will make it disappear, “suffocate it! Pat it down!” Peter yells at them and the man follows his instructions successfully while the woman finally opens the goddamn window. Seconds later the fire inside gains new power and rises to the point that Peter actually worries that they might all die in there.

He can see Severide right outside the window with a hold of the woman's arm and he breathes a sigh of relief knowing that at least someone will live. 

Next up is the man and when they're both on the ladder and steadily climbing down Severide looks at Peter, “let go of the door candidate! We've got the civilians so let's go!” 

But as soon as Peter lets up a little on the door he feels the pressure rise behind him and he knows that there's no way of him making it to the other side and onto the ladder without the force of the fire hitting his lieutenant.

“Get down, you gotta get down first!” he yells hoarsely, his oxygen levels getting low. “Mills what are you talking about?” Severide calls But it's overshadowed by the angry calls of Chief Boden over the radio. “Get out of there right now, Mills,” he says and despite the hard tone, Peter can hear the waver in his voice. 

“Lieutenant if I let this door go you'll go flying, so I'm telling you to get down and then I'll let go!” he sees Severide hesitate for a split second before ducking enough so that Mills can't see him over the edge of the window. And that's when he lets go. 

The pressure is instant and even if he wasn't sprinting across the room bed be flying all on his son with the force of the explosion behind him. 

His arm catches on the side of the window and the split touch is brought to set his arm on fire, and as if it couldn't get worse, he misses the ladder and goes flying for the ground. 

It's almost like he hears the crash before he feels it but when it sets in his body he screams in pain. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, it starts in his legs and crawls up his alone like a trail of spiders and up through his chest and go his head where it seems to explode. 

There's a tingling sensation in his arm and he can't understand if it's painful or not, but seconds later it’s gone and replaced by a sudden cold and he screams out because that is not a tingling feeling, that’s plain pain that he’s never felt before.

There are hands all over him patting him down and extinguishing the fire licking at his skin but it does nothing to help the pain in his body and the needles sticking into his head, “Mills! Mills can you hear me?” someone calls for him and he groans and tries to respond as best as he can but his tongue feels like it’s double its size and he doesn’t seem to be able to form words.

“Turn him over!”

“Oh my god,”

“Get me a stretcher, now!”

Someone cuts his clothes open and he tries to swat away the hands desperately but someone grabs a hold of his arms and stops him from moving which he doesn’t appreciate. “ ‘m cold” he mumbles tiredly, his eyes closed and breathing labored.

“Hey Peter, I need you to stay awake for me,” that’s Dawson’s voice he realizes and he makes grabby hands to try and reach her, “Gabby,” he mumbles and seconds later his eyes are being pried open and he’s looking right at her, “hey, there’s our hero,” she smiles at him and he huffs a laugh but immediately regrets it as his breath turns into a series of coughs.

“How’s he doing?” someone calls from out of his sight but he’s pretty sure it’s Casey, “I don’t know, he’s responsive but delirious,” Dawson says and Peter blinks at her stupidly, he’s not even sure what she said. Her mouth is moving but no words reach his ears.

“Peter stay with me!” Dawson shouts angrily just as his eyes roll back and he starts to shake, “he’s going into shock, we gotta get to the hospital,” Shay shouts and after that it’s all a flurry of moves as they get him into the ambulance and drive away from the burning house that the firemen are working on.

And when the fire is out, no one feels victorious. They’re all too worried about their youngest team-member to really celebrate that the fire is out, as soon as their work is done they’re all on their way to the hospital.

____

 

When they get to the hospital Shay is sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands and her leg is shaking, Severide rushes forward to his best friend and kneels in front of her. “How’s he doing?” Severide asks and Shay nods mutely and draws a breath.

“I don’t know, I haven’t heard anything for a while. There was a lot of internal bleeding from the fall and he had a punctured lung and Gabby had to go in, he wasn’t breathing right and his lips were blue,” she pauses and takes a look at the men around her.

“His leg was...fucked up,” she breathes deeply and leans against Severide while the team makes themselves comfortable around them. Shay catches a glimpse of Antonio joining them and gives him a weak smile, she knows he’s there for Gabby but appreciates his presence nonetheless. A few minutes pass in silence where they all take some time to process what’s happened, but the silence is broken by the door opening and Gabby steps out, her hands covered in red and her clothes as well and there’s red on her face and he’s shaking.

Antonio is up in a split second and walking towards his sister worriedly, “is he…” he trails off when Gabby looks up at him sharply, “he’s alive!” she snaps angrily before practically sinking into herself.

“He’s alive and he’s gonna be fine, but his leg...he’ll walk but it was really bad, really really bad,” she says and Antonio draw her into a hug, “let’s get you washed up,” he mumbles and Gabby shakes her head quickly, “estoy bien,” she mumbles and Antonio grabs her face, “no, no estas bien, pero I’ll help you, C'mon,” Gabby lets a few tears slip down her face and soon her brother is being replaced by Casey.

“He’ll be alright. The kid’s strong and you know it. And when he gets out of here you can make your famous arros can po….” he trails off with a laugh and Gabby lets out an amused huff at his butchered Spanish. 

“Family of Peter Mills,” doctor Halstead walks out of the operating room with a smile and Antonio walks over to shake his hand, “Will,” he greets, “Antonio,” Will greets back before turning to the family of firemen in the waiting room.

“He’s gonna be fine, his leg was a clean break and there was minimal injury to the muscle tissue so the leg will be alright, he’ll probably be up and running in three months or so. One month if the kid’s attitude is anything to go by,” that gets a laugh from the firemen because of course Mills would argue with the doctor.

“You did a good job on the lung Dawson, a few more minutes and it could have gone bad. His arm has 2nd-degree burns but there’s no damage to the muscle or bone, it’ll leave a scar but..it won’t look too bad,” Will finishes and there’s a collective sigh of relief.

“Can we see him?” Chief Boden’s deep voice echoes in the room and Will nods, “he’s awake but really drugged, we had to sedate him for a while cause the kid was trying to walk. But you can go and see him, he’s in room 422,” Chief Boden thanks him and Will nods once again before taking his leave.

Casey takes the lead and the team follows closely after him, Casey knocks carefully on the door but Shay is having none of it and she pushes the door open without a second thought. “Peter Mills you absolute idiot,” Shay practically shouts at him and Peter blinks at her before giving her a loopy smile, “hi,” he mumbles and Otis huffs a laugh from behind Cruz.

“How you doin candidate?” Casey asks and Peter thumps his own chest, “never better,” he mumbles and Severide steps forward, “you had us worried there, buddy,” he says and Peter pauses for a second before his face scrunches up and he lets out a whine, “wow wow, hey,” Severide panics, he didn’t mean to make the kid cry, he looks at the team who seem just as stunned as he is, “hey candidate, why the tears?” Herrmann asks from the back and Peter mumbles, “I didn’t know you had a heart lieutenant,” before he smiles cheekily and wipes away the tears. Severide lets out a shocked laugh and turns to the rest of the men, “can you believe this guy?”

 

Peter laughs with the rest of them before he sobers up a bit and looks at Severide, “were you really worried, lieutenant?” he asks quietly and there’s something about his tone that makes Severide pause, as well as the rest of the men in the room, Severide frowns before walking to the side of the bed. He grabs a hold of the younger man’s free hand and squeezes it, “of course I was, contrary to popular belief I don’t hate you, candidate,” he mumbles and Peter turns his eyes away from the older man, suddenly wishing he was more drugged.

“That’s good,” he mumbles and yawns tiredly, turning his face away from the lieutenant’s, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow then, “ Chief Boden steps forward then, face serious but with a hint of a smile in his eyes. “If I see you tomorrow I will personally make sure that you end up in this hospital bed for a year, you got it lieutenant?” he asks and Peter nods with his eyes closed.

“I got it dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peter and I love to make people suffer so here you go!
> 
> Btw, translations:
> 
> estoy bien- I'm fine
> 
> no, no estas bien pero- no you're not fine but...


End file.
